Heroes Unite
by Nova Ozuka
Summary: A hero arrives from the future to unite 9 other heroes. The last Guardna recruits a new Life Guardna as one of them. Can these 10 heroes stop the Dominion or will they fall? Will the last Guardna reveal the fate of the other Guardna? UPDATE: Now Miracle and Life must help stop Eggman and Eggman Nega before finding Mario and Kirby
1. Prologue

**Me: Well I decided to tell you all how I met Mario, Sonic and Kirby.**

**Sonic: It was a blast!**

**Mario: We sure-a had a great-a time together.**

**Me: Wait… where's Kirby?**

**Everyone except Kirby: *looks into the kitchen to see Kirby opening the fridge***

**Manatari: I'll keep him from eating everything.**

**Shine: Nova does not own Super Smash Bros Brawl, Sonic, Kirby, or Mario, but owns his OCs.**

* * *

Prologue

It was the year 4013. An 16-year-old boy with spiky blue hair, black and blue jacket with matching pants, white t-shirt and sneakers, violet eyes, black fingerless gloves, and a strange blue device clipped to his belt was standing on a balcony overlooking a city. A white robot hovered over to him. "Nova, the Dominion is going into the past," it reported.

"So they've made their move. Activate the Time Hole Generator!" Nova ordered.

"The Generator is only good for a single one-way-trip. Once you leave, there's no coming back," the robot warned, but went to prep the generator anyway.

"I've become an aura master and the Hero of Miracles, I'll be fine," Nova said. _It's part of the prophecy anyway,_ he thought.

*flashback, unknown location*

The Heroes of Wind, Light, Darkness, Fire, Life, Time, and the Stars must cross the barriers of time and space to defend the multiverse from a threat from the future. The Hero of Miracles shall light their way.

*end of flashback*

_I know there are multiple Heroes of the Stars, so I have to find them,_ Nova reflected. "Set the generator for 2000 years into the past!" he ordered.

"Yes sir!" the robot complied. The generator looked like a pedestal with three electrodes on the ceiling pointing at it with a console that was a safe distance away. The robot interfaced with the console. Lightning struck the pedestal from the electrodes. It stopped once a magenta and yellow portal opened.

"I'm the last Guardna, I have to do this," Nova said as he ran to the portal. The portal quickly changed to blue and red. The malfunction light on the consol flashed red. The worlds haven't merged again. _There's no telling where I end up,_ Nova reflected.

He quickly took out a gold card with blue Japanese symbols and matching strip on it from his jacket pocket and pulled back his left sleeve, revealing a strange gold device that was just like the one his belt. "GUARDNA ONLINE, TRANSFORM!" he called out. A blue pentagon with a strange symbol appeared on the back of his left glove as he swiped the card.

A tower of blue and gold light surrounded him. When the light faded, a figure in a blue jumpsuit with gold armor, blue cape, a gold box on his right hip, and a gold helmet with a blue visor stood (Nova: More like ran) in his place. He also wore the same device as Nova, as well as having the same crest. _I wish I wasn't the only Guardna left…_ he thought mournfully.

He jumped into the portal, with it closing after he went through.

* * *

**Manatari: *walking behind Kirby, who has a piece of strawberry shortcake***

**Me: So what do you think?**

**Shine: I wish there was a little more action.**

**Kirby: Well it is a prologue.**

**Shine: Wait… did Kirby just say something smart?**

**Kirby: Poyo! *inhales shortcake***

**Shine: …Never mind…**

**Well I'm getting a better imagination, aren't I? Basically, Guardna fight evil usually while in groups of four, two boys and two girls. Their recent enemy, the Dominion, is out to take over the world.**


	2. Saved by a Miracle

**Me: Remind me, why are we having an eating contest when we all know that either Kirby or Manatari are going to win?**

**Shine: I have no idea.**

**Mario: *shrugs***

**Sonic: *sighs* Nova does not own Super Smash Bros Brawl, Sonic, Kirby, or Mario, but owns his OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Saved by a Miracle

Aero City High School. That's where it all started for a girl wearing blue sneakers, jeans, a green jacket, and a blue shirt with brown eyes and black hair. More like on the way home. She was walking down the sidewalk when he saw a flash of light from an alley. She went to investigate when she saw a boy with spiky blue hair, black and blue jacket with matching pants, white t-shirt and sneakers, violet eyes, black fingerless gloves, and a strange blue device clipped to his belt passed out on the ground. There was a gray card with a black strip and black symbols on it laying next him.

She kneeled down and attempted to shake the boy awake. "C'mon, wake up," she said impatiently. The boy began to stir. Slowly, his eyes opened.

"What year is it?" the boy asked. The girl was baffled by his question.

"2010, why?"

"No reason," the boy lied. The girl knew he lied, but decided not push farther.

"I'm Allison Chase, but you can call me Allie," the girl said.

"I'm Nova Ozuka," the boy replied.

"Do you live around here?" Allie asked. Nova gave a look that said "if she only knew" before shaking his head. "What about a place to stay until you can go home?"

"I wish. I won't be going for a long time if at all," Nova answered. Allie picked up the card. The symbols on the card said "Miracle".

"Is this a credit card?" she asked. Nova snatched the card away before shaking his head. Suddenly, it began to rain and screams filled the air. The card in Nova's hand suddenly turned from gray and black to gold and blue.

"Wait here, I'll be right back," Nova said as he got up. When he turned to run, he stopped and unclipped blue device from his belt. "Hold these," he said as he handed Allie the device and a card with the same design as his, except blue instead of gold, green instead of blue, and the card said "Life" in Japanese. He than ran out of the alley. _I don't care if Life's gone, I'll handle it myself,_ Nova thought.

He couldn't believe what he saw. It was an exact replica of Perfect Chaos, only he was purple and his eyes were yellow. As soon as the people cleared the streets, the blue crest appeared on the back of his left glove as he pulled back his sleeve, revealing the gold device. "GUARDNA ONLINE, TRANSFORM!" he shouted as he swiped the gold card.

A tower of blue and gold light surrounded him. When the light faded, a figure in a blue jumpsuit with gold armor, blue cape, a gold box on his right hip, and a gold helmet with a blue visor stood in his place. He also wore the same device as Nova, as well as having the same crest. He raised his left hand and made a fist.

"When all hope is lost, I will light the way to a better tomorrow! I am Miracle Guardna!" he announced. "Those who wish to do harm will face the consequences!" he warned as he pointed at Perfect Chaos (We'll call him Shadow Chaos) accusingly with his left hand. He was unaware that Allie had seen the transformation.

Shadow Chaos tried to strike Miracle with his tendrils. Miracle dodged each attempt and jumped amazingly high only to get swatted down by one of the tendrils. "Miracle!" Allie called out.

"Allie, get out of here!" Miracle warned while struggling underneath the tendril. Then he noticed a green crest similar to his on her right hand. The difference waas tha the symbol was a tree. _Impossible! How… Oh yeah, miracle… duh… _Miracle thought. "On second thought, put that Guardna Reader on your right arm!" he shouted. Allie put the blue device on as instructed. "Now let your instincts guide you!"

"GUARDNA ONLINE, TRANSFORM!" she shouted as she swiped the "Life" card. A tower of blue and green light surrounded her. As it did, Miracle felt a surge of strength and lifted the tentacle and leapt her side. The surge of strength left as quickly as it came.

When the light faded, Allie was wearing a green jumpsuit, cape, and blue armor with a helmet. Her hair was now green and came out the back of the helmet. The visor on the helmet and cape were also green. There also was a blue box on her left hip. She stretched her right arm out her side.

"When life is at stake, I will protect it! I am Life Guardna!" she announced. She took Miracle's right hand with her left.

"We are the Guardna of Destiny!" Miracle and Life said together, Life's right hand raised and Miracle's left hand stretched out to the side, but still in a fist.

"Those who wish to do harm," Life began, pointing at no one in particular.

"Will face the consequences!" Miracle finished, also pointing at no one in particular. They jumped. SC (Shadow Chaos) tried to swat Miracle again, but this time Life smashed the tentacle. SC then fired a laser from his mouth. Miracle blocked it with a barrier of gold light.

"Take this!" they shouted together as went through SC's head with a punch, leaving a hole. The hole closed itself after a moment. Life and Miracle then landed behind SC before turning around.

"Light of Hope," Miracle said as he raised his left hand. An orb of gold light formed in the hand.

"Breath of Life," Life said as she stretched her right hand to the side. An orb of blue light formed in her hand. The two then put their hands together and orbs combined.

"Guardna Cleansing Wave!" they called out. A blue and gold beam shot out of the orb. SC fired a laser from his mouth. The attacks collided, but SC's attack was easily pushed back. It obliterated SC's head. What was left burst into Shadow Bugs, which faded away.

Afterwards, they ran back into the alley and were each surrounded by a tower of blue and gold (green instead for Life) light. When the light faded, they were normal again. "Glad I'm Miracle, otherwise we'd all be done for. If it wasn't for that, you would never have become Life," Nova said.

"Wanna go to my house?" Allie asked. Nova nodded.

* * *

**Me: And Kirby wins!**

**Manatari: I lost? O_O**

**Kirby: Poyo!**

**Well one down, 8 to go. Which hero is next? You'll just have to read the next chapter.**


	3. Color Me Surprised

**Manatari: Nova! You're Pokémon are here! *is running to my room while holding a box over his head***

**Me: Alright! *opens box and pulls out a white and gold Pokéball and a white and blue Pokéball* Welcome to your new home! *opens them both to reveal uniquely colored Lucario named Ronen and Zoroark named Mira***

**Ronen and Mira: Hmph! *look away from each other***

**Me: *sighs* Just get along already… I do not own Sonic Colors, and Brawl doesn't come in yet.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Color Me Surprised

Nova whistled in amazement. "You actually live in a mansion?" he asked. Allie nodded happily.

"With my brothers and sister. My parents are almost never home," she said. The two entered the mansion. "Guys, I'm home!"

"They're not here… Perfect," Nova said after a few moments. "Time for some explaining. What do you want to know first?"

*One long explanation later*

"I'm sorry about your sister…" Allie began, but stopped when Nova held up his hand in front of him.

"It's fine, I would've had to say about her death sooner or later," he said. _After all, she wouldn't want me to mope. That's why I hardly think about her,_ he thought.

Then the door opened and two boys, one with black hair, blues eyes, a green shirt, jeans, sunglasses, and white sneakers and the other with brown eyes, black hair, and a blue and white baseball uniform, and one girl, with blonde hair, brown eyes, white shorts, and a green shirt, walked in.

"Hey, Allie, you missed the whole ball game. They had to use the mercy rule because we were beating them so badly (Nova: It didn't get rained out?)," the baseball player bragged.

"Sorry, Alex, something came up," Allie apologized. "Guys, meet Nova Ozuka. He'll be staying awhile."

"What's up?" Nova asked.

"I'm Alex, and they're my brother and sister, Adam and Sarah. You already know my twin, Allie," the baseball player said.

That evening, Nova was sitting on the sofa watching the news while the others were playing videogames. "…Two mysterious people appeared and fought Perfect Chaos. Reporters are investigating to find out who they are," the anchorman announced. "We will now see what local eyewitness Argo Smith has to say."

"They were knights (Nova: It beats being called Power Rangers) that came out of nowhere. They called themselves "the Guardna of Destiny" and I think their names were Miracle and Life," a boy about Aaron's age wearing black sneakers, jeans, a white jacket, and a red shirt with green eyes and brown hair.

"Allie should see this," Nova mused. That wasn't the most interesting piece of news. The next part really caught his attention.

"And in other news, Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park will be open in two weeks from today," the anchorman announced. This was a shock to Nova; as he knew all about the past events, or rather present events. The reason Sonic wasn't around was because he was there of all places. Nova got up, turned off the TV and went into the backyard.

Nova pulled back sleeve and pressed a few buttons on his Guardna Reader. "Nova to Shine, do you read me?" Nova asked into the Guardna Reader. A voice answered a few moments later.

"I hear ya loud and clear," he answered. "What is it?"

"I need to get to Eggman's amusement park. Sonic's there and Shadow might be too," Nova answered. "I just need to get my friend and I can go when you're ready."

"Be right there," Shine replied before hanging up. Nova went back inside and upstairs to see everyone playing Wii Sports Resort.

"Allie, can I talk to you? Outside?" Nova asked.

"Be there in a minute," she replied. Nova went back outside when a hedgehog that looked a lot like Shadow appeared in flash of light. The difference was that he was white and blue were as Shadow was black and red. He was holding what looked like a black diamond.

"Fake Emerald's working perfectly," he said.

"Well, Shine, I hope nobody saw that," Nova replied. At that time, Allie walked out the back door.

"Who's that?" she asked.

*one meet and greet and quick explanation later*

"Let me get this straight, you're going to go help Sonic and you need me to go with you," Allie said. Shine and Nova nodded in unison. Shine held up the Black Emerald.

"Ready?" he asked. Allie gave a nod. "Then here we go! Chaos Control!" he called out. The three disappeared in flash of light.

* * *

*Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park: Tropical Resort a few minutes earlier*

A certain green-eyed blue hedgehog was walking trough a part of Tropical Resort with Shadow, Silver, and Tails walking next to him. "Welcome to Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement, Park where you can enjoy five planets for the price of one!" Eggman's recorded voice greeted through the intercom. The four stopped.

"He sure likes to hear his own lips flap, but I gotta hand it to the Eggster, this place is epic," Sonic mused.

"Everyone and their brother is gonna want to come here," Silver added.

They began walking again. "No doubt, but now I don't know why we're here? This place looks totally harmless," Tails replied.

"Because," Sonic began as he held up one finger. "Eggman plus secretly built amusement park," he continued as he held up the finger on his other hand. "Equals evil plot for us to foil."

"It makes it kinda obvious," Shadow added.

"Lucky for us Eggman isn't good at keeping hidden," Sonic said.

"True. It would be kinda hard to miss a huge floating space amusement park surrounded by planets," Tails mused. "Still, an evil plot? I don't know."

The three stopped again and looked up at the Earth. "Wow," Sonic said bemusedly. "Plot or not, you can't be mad at this view. This place has takin' beauty to the next level. I'm just surprised that it was so easy to just sneak in here."

"Uh, I wouldn't say it was that easy," Tails complained as he put a finger to his head.

*flashback: space elevator*

_Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and tails were onboard a space elevator. "Hello happy people!" Eggman's recorded voice greeted them over the intercom. "Buckle up as Eggman's Ultra-Accelerating Space Elevator whisks you away to an interplanetary wonderland of fun!"_

"_I can't believe somebody was dumb enough to leave the keys in this thing!" Sonic said. "It's like Eggman's begging us to sneak in and trash the place."_

"_M-Man, this thing's got some c-c-crazy fast acceleration!" Tails stuttered._

"_You call this fast?" Sonic asked._

"_What's the matter? Afraid of a little speed?" Shadow asked._

"_This entire amusement park was built out of a sense of remorse for all of my past transgressions and is in no way associated with any evil plot or premeditated misdeeds," Eggman's recording said over the intercom as they neared the amusement park._

"_Well that's a relief," Silver said sarcastically._

*end of flashback*

"Ugh. Just thinking about it makes my head want to…" Tails complained, but stopped at the sound of an explosion. "Huh?"

Sonic, Silver, and Shadow took off running (floating in Silver's case). They stopped at a ledge and found a cube shaped black and yellow robot, named Cubot, swinging a net and a red and black sphere shaped robot, named Orbot, shooting at two aliens. One was white with one red eye and the other was cyan with yellow eyes. Both were ghost like and flying around to avoid being caught.

"Yee-haw! Git along li'l aliens!" Cubot shouted.

"Your voice chip is stuck on cowboy again!" Orbot complained. "Stop talking and net those aliens!" he ordered. As Cubot continued to chase them and sing his net, Orbot lost interest. He stopped, fired a few shots into the air, shook his head and shrugged, and then he lay down.

"Don't know what's goin' on, but I know what I'm gonna do," Sonic said. Just before Cubot could catch them, Sonic jumped down and grabbed them, and then he leapt back on to a ledge. "What's goin' on here?" he asked as he put them down. The cyan one entered his body. "Woah!" he exclaimed before turning into a cyan-colored laser.

He bounced of the walls randomly, going further into the park. Tails came running upto the others. "What did I miss?" he asked. In a flash of light, Shine appeared with Nova and Allie.

"Dang, just missed him," Nova said ruefully.

* * *

**Ronen: Your mother was a mutt!**

**Mira: You'd know! She's your mother too!**

**Manatari: *sighs* To think they're twins…**

**Well that's a wrap on yet another chapter. How many heroes are left? To that I would like to answer: "I'm sorry, this number is out of Pizza, please hang up and use the phone next to you." Will my Pokémon make an appearance? Maybe if they become smashers. When and where Brawl comes in? Well a certain Aura Master has to get a place to live. After all, he can't stay with the Chase siblings.**


	4. The Adventure Begins!

**Me: What should we do?**

**Shine: Why don't we just brainstorm this time?**

**Mario: There's-a an idea.**

**Kirby: Nova does not own Sonic Colors, Sonic, Mario, or myself but owns his OCs, poyo!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Adventure Begins!

The white alien, Nova, Shadow, Allie, Silver, Shine, and Tails were waiting for Sonic to return. Silver was helping Tails make his tablet into a translator. Allie had brought a purse with a deck of cards and was playing Go-Fish with Shadow. Nova and Shine were at a parking lot with one lone hover car. "Got any threes?" Allie asked.

"Go fish," Shadow replied. Allie drew from the deck. Nova and Shine appeared in a flash of light.

"3…2…1…" Nova counted. Everyone stopped.

"Would the owner of a white hover car shaped like an egg please report to the front desk. Your car has been broken into," Eggman's voice requested over the intercom. "Repeat, the owner of a white hover car shaped like an egg please report to the… Wait a minute! What the h***!?"

Everyone laughed (but Shadow just chuckled). Shine and Nova high-fived. Sonic returned in a flash of cyan light as the alien left him. "Oh man! That… was… CRAZY!" Sonic exclaimed, oblivious to the new comers.

The alien went through Nova's jacket pocket and then Allie's purse. Cyan light shined from each. They each took a deck of cards from their respective belongings to see a new card giving off the light.

The cards quit shining and revealed the cyan alien on the front and word "Laser" written in English and in purple on the bottom. "I finally get one in English," Nova muttered.

"Oh, we were trying to reconfigure my handheld into a translator so we can understand this guy," Tails said. "Did you go somewhere?"

"Nowhere at all," Nova answered sarcastically and quietly while rolling his eyes.

"Didn't you see? I absorbed those weird aliens and got powered up by like, some kind of wild energy!" Sonic replied.

"Wait tell he sees Frenzy," Nova whispered to Allie.

"And after a few seconds they pop outta me," Sonic continued as the white alien and Tails traded glances.

"I find that hard to believe," Tails replied. The white alien began explaining things pointlessly.

"OK, seriously, we need to figure out how capturing all these aliens fits in with whatever heinous plan he's hatching," Sonic stated.

"And wreck that plan, right?" Tails guessed.

"Yeah, that's pretty much how we spend our time," Sonic agreed. Nova pulled a slip of paper and a pen out of his other pocket. After scribbling something on it, it turned into a bottle of Ice Mountain water.

"Can we introduce ourselves now?" Allie asked as Nova took a drink of water.

*one more meet and greet later*

"Well what are we waiting for let's go!" Nova exclaimed. Everyone except the aliens and Tails got up and left.

*somewhere else in Tropical Resort; a few minutes later*

Eggman and Eggman Nega were overlooking Orbot, Cubot, and dozens of cages of aliens from their Eggmobiles. "…twenty-three, twenty-four, twenty-five…" Eggman counted. "Bah, not nearly enough aliens," he complained.

"Want us to get more?" Orbot asked.

"No, I want you to get us a cheese burger and a shake," Nega answered sarcastically.

"That'll be easier," Cubot said happily as he turned to Orbot, who faceplamed. "Cheeseburgers don't run as fast as them li'l aliens varmints."

"IDIOT! Get me more aliens!" Eggman ordered. The robots went off in opposite directions, but Cubot stopped.

"Ya'll want fries with that?" Cubot asked. Eggman Nega threw a wrench of some sort and his Cubot in the head. "I recon that hurt a bit," Cubot muttered as he continue hovering off somewhere. "Wait a minute, I need to go over yonder," he said as he hover backwards and turned left. "Aha, sorry."

"Hmm…precious little aliens," Eggman mused.

"We'll harness their Hyper-go on energy and will ever stop us," Negaa said.

"I know we say that every time, but this time we mean it. Nothing will stop us," Eggman added.

"Um, boss," Orbot said as he tapped Eggman on the back. Eggman and Eggman Nega turned around.

"SONIC?!" the scientists gasped in unison. Sonic and co. were standing right there.

"Who are you callin' 'nothin''?" Sonic asked. He turned around and spanked his butt as Orbot explained the witty banter to Cubot, who still didn't get it.

"Great! I thought nobody would get that," Sonic said sarcastically.

"Fine! If you're so smart, Orbot, you take care of this mess! Release the Big Boy!" Nega ordered.

"At least we know he won't screw it up," Eggman spat.

"Astila bye-bye suckers!" the scientists called down as they flew away. A huge, one-eyed, Ferris wheel robot rose up.

"Guess it's time that I start stopping," Sonic said, but before he could take, Nova stopped him.

"We got this," Nova said as he and Allie stepped forward. Nova pulled his sleeve back and the blue crest appeared. The green one appeared on Allie's hand as they both got out their transformation cards.

"GUARDNA ONLINE, TRANSFORM!" they called out simultaneously as they swiped their cards and began their transformations.

"When life is at stake, I will protect it! I am Life Guardna!" Life called out as she took Miracle's hand. _I forgot to ask about the holding hands thing,_ she remembered.

"And when all hope is lost, I will light the way to a better tomorrow! I am Miracle Guardna!" Miracle called out.

"We are the Guardna of Destiny!" Miracle and Life said together as they struck their poses.

"Those who wish to do harm," Life began, changing her pose.

"Will face the consequences!" Miracle finished, changing his pose as well. "Swipe the new card through your reader and let's end it quick," he advised. They each let go of the other's hand and took a card from their deck boxes.

"_**Laser!**_" they called out as they swiped their cards. They turned into cyan lasers and flew straight trough his eye. "Big Boy" blew up and shrapnel went everywhere, and impaling an important part of the park. A white emerald floated down.

* * *

**"Too easy," Miracle said smugly as he snatched the emerald from the air.**

**Me: That'll work.**

**Sonic: We'll do that next time!**

**Me: Uh… next time's a full moon… remember?**

**Mira: Oh…**

**I love using that title. Now you'll have to wonder about that "important part". Shadow has one emerald, I have the second, and Eggman has the others. Aura Master signing out! Read and review please!**


	5. Sweat Treat

**Me: *currently wearing a blindfold and the full moon's out* Now I'm glad to be part Lucario. I can just see aura to know where I'm going.**

**Mario: That-a takes-a care of that-a problem.**

**Z: *Just happens to walk by and stops* Uh… what's with blindfold?**

**Me: **_**Great. Just what I needed**_**: two stories to tell. I don't own Mario, Sonic Colors, or Z, but I own the story and any current OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Sweat Treat

Everyone had just ran (floated in Silver's case) pass Tails, who just happened to still be working, and the two aliens. "Okay, just tighten this last bolt…" Tails trailed off as they stopped and backed up. "…Oh, there you are," he said as he looked up from his handheld. "Where'd you guys run off to?"

"We did a little shopping, grabbed a bite to eat, and trashed a giant killer robot," Sonic answered.

_But Nova and I beat the robot,_ Allie reflected.

"Oh, really? This place has shopping?" Tails asked.

"This place has everything," Nova said, and then quietly added, "Not."

"How's that translator coming?" Allie asked.

"I think it's done. It's in binary code so only I can read it," Tails answered.

_Boy, that's dumb,_ Shine thought.

"Okay, ask away."

Sonic cleared his throat. "Who are you and what has happened to your people?" he asked slowly. The white alien began answering in what Allie dubbed "Alien Gibberish".

"Okay, he says 'their names are Talks-A-Lot and Zappy and they're from a far away soda where flowers water them with dances,'" Tails translated. Everyone else facepalmed

"Let us know if you ever work out the kinks," Shine said.

"Yeah, I think I can figure it out though," Tails replied "Okay he said their names are Yacker and Ray and they're from a race of beings called 'Wisps.'"

"Lisps?" Sonic asked.

"No, Wisps with a 'W,'" Tails corrected. Sonic turned to everybody else and put a hand to his mouth as to exclude Tails, Yacker, and Ray.

"Yeah, I'll stick to aliens, if that's OK with everybody," he said.

"Sure, so anyway, either they're being used for their magical powers by an evil man, or to make underwear to be worn by salad," Tails replied. Everyone else shrugged and shook their heads. "I just hear save them save them over and over."

"When we were running around and trashing enemy robots, I saw a map with a some interesting places," Sonic mentioned. "I think we'll go check them out, and maybe even save some aliens."

* * *

*Tropical Resort: Boss Area*

Orbot and Cubot were picking up the pieces of the destroyed robot and putting them in two bins. "The bossman said to wrangle every piece o' this mess. When you consider what we're doing from a robot's point of view, it's pretty gruesome," Cubot complained.

"Don't think about it," Orbot immediately advised.

"Iffin' ya say so," Cubot replied before tossing a piece of the robot that was bigger than he was into his yellow bin. (He was using some sort of arm like tool, but I lack the name. Orbot was too)

"I'm missing an arm," Orbot lied before looking for said arm. "Have you got an arm?"

"Naw," Cubot answered "But really, how much can it matter?"

"I guess it can't matter much," Orbot answered. Remember that important part of the park I mentioned earlier? Well it looked an awful lot like a spire of some sort. Now the part embedded wasn't very big and could be removed.

However, there was some dark energy leaking from the hole. Let's move on, shall we?

* * *

*Sweet Mountain*

"So, this is Sweet Mountain? It's making me a little hungry," Nova said. Just about the whole place looked like it was made of food. It didn't take long to find trouble. Nova got a bored look on his face. "Oh look, a Wisp surrounded by Egg Pawns," he said as he pointed to yellow wisp surrounded by said robots.

The wisp was yellow and looked like a drill. It had three stubby arms dangling from the bottom. It had a single red eye too. "Lets all get in get in there," Nova suggested.

"And how am I supposed to fight with out transforming?" Allie asked. Nova had told Allie that they shouldn't transform too often as it took too much energy.

"Are you any good with a sword?" Nova asked. After receiving a nod, he pulled a pen out of his jacket pocket and tossed it to Allie. "Double click it."

She did as she was told. Now let's introduce one of our featured and somewhat random weapons. Ahem.

**Ever heard of the saying the pen is mightier than the sword? Well this one's both. I present the powerful Pen Sword! True to its name, this pen is actually a sword at the same time. Double click it to turn it into a rapier.**

I was actually going to go with the more ridiculous giant pen idea at first, but this seemed to click.

…That wasn't too bad, was it? Anyway!

Upon the first click, the tip came out, and then on the second click, the tip extended into the blade of a rapier.

_It's good to be an author,_ Nova mused. _Now let's see what we have here._ As he looked back at the Egg Pawns and yellow wisp, his eyes started glowing. If you looked into them, you could see a bunch of ones and zeros scrolling down in them. Yeah, he can do that. This ability should seem familiar since it's been seen a lot. First he focused on the Egg Pawns.

**Really? An Egg Pawn? That's what you're going to analyze? Normally you'd get something like "IT'S OVER 9000!" but this time you're getting a hard time. Do you really need to know how weak and pathetic they are? I know you can be forgetful and all, but seriously? QUIT WASTING TIME!**

**HP: 15**

**Attack: 6**

**Defense: 6**

**Speed: 5**

**They're weak to any and all attacks used by Sonic and his friends. Also, don't bother with regular swords.**

Next, Nova focused on the wisp.

**That's better. That's a drill wisp. As a matter of fact, this one's named Jill. She's a friend of Ray's and Yacker's. Not much else to say. Now go save her already!**

_I swear my analysis ability has a mind of it's own,_ Nova thought as his eyes quit glowing. An Aura Sphere formed in his right hand. "Ready when you are," Nova said.

"Alright! Tails, you stay here and protect Yacker and Ray," Sonic said. "We'll save the alien!"

* * *

**Z: So… you're saying that you'll turn into that if you see the full moon? Hahaha! That's ridicul****ous!**

**Me: …Fine you want to be that way?**

**Ronen: Oh boy.**

**Mira: This might not end well.**

**Me: *removes blindfold and looks at the moon* Watch. *painfully turns into a wolf/Lucario hybrid***

**Z: Can he still talk?**

**Me: Grrr…**

**Z: I'll take it as a no. I'm sorry, Nova.**

**Shine: Uh, yeah… His temper's worse when he's like this.**

**Here's yet another chapter. Looks like there'll be alien saving to go with the emerald hunting. Join us next time **_**when robots attack**_** and watch them get turned to scrap. No, that wasn't the title. I was trying to name a trope. Well that's it for now, Aura Master signing out!**


End file.
